Tsuguha
Navy Blue (anime) |occupation = Bishamonten's Shinki |status = Deceased |manga debut = Chapter 07 |anime debut = Episode 07 |japanese voice = Ari Ozawa |english voice = Monica Rial |image gallery = yes}} Tsuguha (紹巴) was one of Bishamonten's Shinki. She transforms into Bishamon's bikini battle attire. Her vessel name was Shōki (紹器). Appearance She is seen to be quite tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. In her human-like form, she is dressed in a smart suit, a common uniform worn by all of Bishamonten's shinki. She originally wore her hair in a tall bun, but her hair was cut short by Aiha. Personality Tsuguha is depicted as being somewhat timid due to being a relative newcomer to Bishamon's group, however she is also a romanticist who envisions Bishamon and Yato's rivalry to stem from belligerent sexual tension. In Japanese she speaks in a dialect that contracts or abbreviates some of her words. History One day while she was walking home from school, a suicidal man fell on her from scaffolding. The force of the man falling and landing on her seriously injured her. Her friend who was walking with her cried over her, but the passersby who were around her didn't help her. They either took pictures or reacted to the scene without giving her any help. Due to the level of technology depicted, she died only a few years prior to the beginning of the series. After becoming Bishamon's shinki, she incurred the wrath of Aiha, who had previously been used by Bishamon as her battle garment. Aiha cut Tsuguha's hair to taunt her, causing Tsuguha to wear a hat for a while to cover it up. Later, Bishamonten investigated the large storm forming by Hiyori's family's hospital. The storm was created by Fujisaki Kouto, Yato's father, to force Yato to stop being around Hiyori. Later, after she fought Yato, Bishamonten and the rest of her shinkis were inside the hospital eliminating the phantoms. Fujisaki Kouto used Nora and touched Bishamonten while she was wearing Tsuguha. Tsuguha's name cracked and her memories of her real name started to slowly come back to her. Yato told Bishamonten that there was no way to cure Tsuguha, and she'd have to be released. However, Bishamonten didn't want to resort to that. Bishamonten tried to comfort Tsuguha and make her forget about what she was remembering, but soon, she remembered her name and became an ayakashi. Kazuma burst into the room once he saw the broken window from outside. Tsuguha had grabbed Bishamonten by the neck, but Bishamonten, not wanting to let go of Tsuguha, did not fight back. Bishamonten shouted at Kazuma not to kill her, but Kazuma did not want Bishamonten to die, so Kazuma decapitated Tsuguha. Abilities *'Boundary:' Like all Shinki, Tsuguha can create a boundary to protect herself and others from Phantoms. *'Armor:' She changes into a black bikini, a gray jacket,a short gray skirt with two black belts and gun holsters, knee-high black boots, and a black hat that Bishamonten wears to protect herself. Trivia *Her real name is Fukuhara Yui *She at one point had a vision of a middle aged man and woman working as carpenters and smiling at her and she felt so nostalgic, implying they may have been her parents. Category:Shinki Category:Female Category:Deceased